And Now the Fun Begins
by WiseGirl726
Summary: The final war is over now the whole PJO gang is hanging out with some new friends, but of corse after the fear subsides the fun begins. Rated T for T related things. Some Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Lovers of The PJO series. This is a story with my friends and I as characters, but with the names changed. Hopefully you will get who their Olympian parent is. If you can't figure one out review or PM me and I will tell you. Anyway enjoy the story. P.S. You have now been warned that this story will be based on an Im my Mentally unstable friend and I had very late at night and yes, that unstable friend is featured in the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own PJO. I know it is so sad:(**

Sophia's POV

It was free period at camp, the war was over, we won blah blah blah. The main point is that it is really hot, I am bored and have NOTHING to do. All of my siblings were busy doing something or other. Malcolm and Emily were doing some summer homework- that I really don't get. Why give summer homework, o well not my homework- anyway Maddy and Bell were working on a scale model of the Empire State Building and Annabeth was sitting on her bunk reading some architecture book in ancient Greek. Everyone else was out training or something. That is another thing I don't get, why train when it is like 100˚ outside and right after we just won above mentioned war. I don't get it. Finally I gave up on trying to figure out something to do so I got up and signed on to my AIM. I looked at the list of available people and so far I had found non worth talking to. This was getting boring... o wait ha there it is _Seweedbrain19 has signed on_. I yelled to Annabeth,

" Annabeth, Percy signed on."

"Really," she said. So she went and got out her laptop to sign on and sure enough there it appeared _WiseGirl19 has signed on_. Right after Annabeth and Percy started have ing their little chat _Seabuddy37 has signed on. _I decided what would be more fun then for Helen and I to listen to them chat. So I click on to talk to her. Ha I am so evil, wow I probably have been hanging with Sarah to much lately.

WisdomRocks59: hey is percy on with Annabeth

Seabuddy37: ya why

WisdomRocks59: lets listen in on there conversation

Seabuddy37: nice awesome idea

WisdomRocks59: Ik Look here we r

Percy POV

Helena- Helen for short- and I were sitting in our cabin bored to death, and let me tell you from experience that that really can happen. Seriously, I am not kidding. Well so Helen was reading some Mystery book (in ancient Greek of corse) that Annabeth's sister, Sophia, had given her. I sighed,

" Hey Helen," I said, " come on lets go down to the beach or something."

" I went down to the beach earlier today with Hannah."

" I said or something."

" Okay I am doing "or something" right now." I sighed, she outsmarted me, maybe she had been hanging out with Sophia a little to much. I decided to go on the computer and log in to my AIM. Hum o look speak of the devil there she was_ WisdomRocks59_

" Hey Helen" I called out " Sophia's on"

" Awesome, now I can talk to her about this book" Gods what have I gotten my self into, now she was going to be talking non-stop with Sophia about that cursed book. It is so annoying. You know maybe she knows that it annoys me so that is why she does it. O great Percy now there goes your sanity, you have gone completely paranoid. I slammed my head down on my keyboard.

"Ow." I muttered. When I look up I saw _WiseGirl19 has signed on_. Awesome at least now I have someone to talk to.

Seweedbrain19: Hi Wise Girl

WiseGirl19: Hi Seaweed Brain

Seaweedbrain19: Wuts up

WiseGirl19: not much just reading

Seaweedbrain19: ugh that is what Helen is doing 2

WiseGirl19: well can u blame her

Seaweedbrain19: No but i can blame Sophia

WiseGirl19: Ha sophia gave helen a book:) sucks 4 u

Seaweedbrain19: not funny wise girl. Hey do u want 2 go 2 the beach it is getting really hot out

WiseGirl19: good idea seaweed brain c u in a few

Seaweedbrain19: u 2 Wise girl

_WiseGirl19 has signed off._

_Seaweedbrain19 has signed off._

Helena's POV

WisdomRocks59: hey is percy on with Annabeth

Seabuddy37: ya why

WisdomRocks59: lets listen in on there conversation

Seabuddy37: nice awesome idea

WisdomRocks59: Ik Look here we r

Seaweedbrain19: not funny wise girl. Hey want 2 go 2 the beach it is getting really hot out

WiseGirl19: good idea seaweed brain c u in a few

Seaweedbrain19: u 2 wise girl

_WiseGirl19 has signed off._

_Seaweedbrain19 has signed off_

WisdomRocks59: well there she goes of to the beach

Seabuddy37: ya perc just left 2

WisdomRocks59: im bored again

Seabuddy37: hey I have a great idea

WisdomRocks59: wut

Seabuddy37: get everyone here camp on this chat ok

WisdomRocks59: k

I looked down the list

_Awsomemacanic3_

_Iheartu91_

_OMA84_

_missearth54_

I added them all on to the chat and soon it said

_Awsomemacanic3 has signed on_

_Iheartu91 has signed on_

_OMA84 has signed on_

_missearth54 has signed on_

Awsomemacanic3: hey helen wut up

Iheartu91: hi helen

OMA84: Hiya Heleno

Missearth54: Hi and Sarah r u on crack or something

OMA84: that offends me hannah how could u think so low of me

Missearth54: that is easy but so r u

OMA84: why do u care

Awsomemacanic3: u so r

OMA84: stay out of this Charles

Iheartu91: oh first name u r so in trouble

OMA84: shut it

WisdomRocks59: Hey guys i got Clarisse, Bailey, and Conner and Travis.

Seabuddy37: great

_Iwinloser15 has signed on_

_Wargirl108 has signed on_

_Stollfromu1 has signed on_

_Stollfromu2 has signed on_

Stollfromu1: hi all of u

Stollfromu2: ya hi

Seabuddy37: enough with the hello's now all of u meet me in my cabin for the most awesome plan u have ever heard in our life's.

Iwinloser15: whatever

_Awsomemacanic3 has signed off_

_Iheartu91 has signed off_

_Iwinloser1 has signed off_

_missearth54 has signed off_

_Wargirl108 has signed off_

_Stollfromu1 has signed off_

_Stollfromu2 has signed off_

_OMA84 has signed off_

_WisdomRocks59 has signed off_

_Seabuddy37 has signed off._

Nobody's POV

Everyone was gathered in the Poseidon cabin listening to the end of Helena's utterly brilliant plan

"So" Helen said "is it or is it the most brilliant plan ever."

" It is the most stupidest plan I have ever heard," Sophia said, " but if we pull it off then it will be so hilarious."

" I just want to see their faces" said Conner

"Completely Priceless." agreed Travis

" Okay," Helen said " is everyone in on the plan" There were murmured yeses through out the whole cabin.

" Alright then," Sarah said "commence with operation C.P.O.F.A.U.I.T.P.O.T.P.!"

"What!" Every one said. Sarah signed,

" Operation Catch Percabeth On Film And Use It To Piss Of Their Parents, duh." She said as if it so utterly obvious.

" That is a Stupid name." replied Bailey as they all left the cabin and headed for the Beach**.**

**Well what do you think. Just hit that little purplish button dow there to review. Again just to forewarn you there will be more stupidity and some very pissed off gods in the next chapter. **


	2. A Fight, A kiss, and POed Gods

Sophia's POV

So all ten of us gathered in the forest behind the beach. We were incredibly well hidden behind trees. Percy had gotten there before Annabeth and was hiding in the water. I turned to Helen.

"How much do you want to bet that he is going to jump out at her" I ask

"So true " she replied before we turned back to watch the action.

Annabeth's POV

I walked on to the beach looking around for Percy. Gods were was that Seaweed Brain, I thought. I kept looking and looking, I still could not find him. I was about to head back to the cabins when I heard some one yell Boo. I screamed so loud all of camp could have heard. When I turned around I saw Percy standing in the water laughing his kelp filled head off. All the anger boiled inside of me as I ran over to him and pushed him into the water.

" You Stupid Seaweed Brain!" I yell at him

" Calm down Wise Girl" he replied. By this time I was soaking wet, laying down in the water. And Percy of corse was completely dry. O how I hate that. He stuck out his hand to help me out. O that Seaweed Brain. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the water with me.

" Hey." he said

" Thats what you get."

"You must admit it was funny." he the preceded to laugh again. I splashed him, then climb out of the water, heading to the beach. Percy, of corse followed.

" Why don't you make your self useful, seaweed brain and dry me of." I yelled at him

" Ok" he said between laughs, he grabbed my hand and I instantly felt dry. I then proceeded to brush the stray sand away.

"What, no thank you Seaweed Brain", Percy said. I turned away form him and continued the silent treatment.

"Come on Wise Girl, it was just a joke." I, being the daughter of Athena that I am, I continued to ignore him. Percy then stepped in fount of me waring that puppy dog face.

"please wise girl" O why did he have to be so cute. No I take that back, what am I saying, if my mother heard that she would literally kill me, or him.

Fine, I Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena am in love with Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon."I screamed.

"What" I heard Percy say . I looked at him

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Ya" O shit how in the Gods names am I going to explain this.

"Well you see, um , I was you know..." But I didn't get to finish because he leaned in and kissed me, but more surprisingly I was kissing back. He pulled away for a second, his sea green eyes locking with my gray ones.

" You talk to much," he whispered, then continued kissing me. To day had just gotten completely perfect.

Sophia's POV

O this was sweet, Annabeth all of the sudden yelled that she loved Percy, not that we all didn't already know that. Then Percy kissed her. Percy freaking kissed her. Beside me Selena was giggling while Beckendorf(spelling?) was unsuccessfully trying to shut her up, again. I was about to turn and shut her up my self when heard some one yell.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!"I turned to see my mother, Poseidon, Aphrodite, and a couple other gods. Aphrodite, like her daughter, was also giggling. Poseidon eyes were as wide as saucers. Athena, we lets just say she looked like she was ready to commit murder. Correction she was ready to commit murder. Percy and Annabeth pulled away blushing. O this so beats Helen's plan.

" Beckendorf," I whispered, " get out the camera and start filming, I so am using this for blackmail.

"Plus" Sarah said, " there is nothing else interesting for the campers to do. With that Beckendorf took out the camera out and stared filming. I myself turned back to the action.


End file.
